Little Shining Candle
by Mikkadhira
Summary: "Aku tidak bisa melihat, Nona."/"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi cahaya bagimu."/From Retrace XLIX: Night in gale/My debut fic on this fandom, dedicated for Fitria-lyss di Fidelina's birthday./Canon-setting, warning inside./Mind to RnR or CnC?


Based on : Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

.

A Drama Pandora Hearts fanfic with pairing BreakSharon.

.

**WARNING!**

_Canon-setting_, Sharon sama Break-nya kayaknya agak OOC, **GAJE BANGET**, abal, ide pas-pasan, biasa aja, datar, garing, kayak sinetron, lebay, mohon hati-hati dalam membaca!

.

_My debut fic on this fandom, dedicated for __**Fitria-lyss di Fidelina**__'s birthday :D_

_**From Retrace XLIX : Night in gale**_

.

.

_Tak apa, pelan-pelan saja._

_Genggam tanganku dan aku akan menuntunmu sebagai cahaya di ufuk matamu._

.

.

karin-mikkadhira- presents :

_**Little Shining Candle**_

.

.

Di malam yang tak berbintang ini, aku merasa tak bercahaya. Aku bagai sepotong lilin kecil yang redup. Angin yang biasanya mendorong punggungku, membuatku bersinar lebih terang, kini hilang ditelan malam. Aku sadar, aku memang tak boleh terus bergantung pada sang angin. Aku harus lebih terang dengan usahaku sendiri.

Aku menoleh ke kanan, memandangi ruangan yang bersinar terang itu. Cahaya di dalamnya berpendar-pendar, merambat ke balkon tempatku berpijak saat ini. Sementara aku, Sharon Rainsworth, hanya lilin kecil yang redup. Sinarku tak mampu berpendar jauh, namun setidaknya aku bisa menyinarinya, Kak Xarks.

Dia menanyakan penyesalanku setelah mengikat kontrak dengan Eques, kujawab aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengikat kontrak dengan Eques. Meskipun aku kehilangan cahayaku, aku yakin akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari kehilangan itu. Kekuatan. Ya, kekuatan untuk berdiri tegak dan bersinar tanpa bantuannya lagi. Aku kesampingkan dulu dunia kedewasaanku, toh nantinya aku juga akan bersinar terang seperti yang lain.

Aku meliriknya, Xerxes Break. Sang angin yang selama ini selalu mendorong punggungku, membuatku lebih terang. Aku mengajaknya berdansa, namun ia menolak. Ah, aku baru ingat, orang seperti Break sulit untuk berbaur di tengah orang banyak, walaupun kemampuan beraktingnya sempurna. Aku beranjak, setidaknya kini ubun-ubunku sedikit lebih dekat dengan langit tak berbintang malam ini. Angin sama sekali tak berhembus di sekitar balkon mansion Isla Yura ini. Tanpa angin, suasana menjadi sedikit kering. Aku menatap Break lagi, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kalau begitu, lihatlah mereka, dan coba ikuti gerakan mereka. Berlatihlah di sini bersamaku!" perintahku. Kupikir setidaknya seorang pelayan keluarga bangsawan harus bisa berdansa. Apa kata orang nanti kalau ia hanya terpaku seperti orang bodoh tanpa ikut berdansa? Inilah saatnya aku menunjukkan kekuatanku, setidaknya aku cukup kuat untuk memberikan bimbingan dansa khusus untuknya.

Aku melangkah ringan, mencoba menarik Break untuk menemaniku memijak ruangan yang bercahaya pekat di depanku. Saking pekatnya, balkon tempatku berdiri serasa tak terjamah oleh kegelapan malam. Aku masih belum merasakan sang angin berhembus di belakang punggungku. Aku mencoba menariknya lagi.

"Kau 'kan lebih mudah mengikuti gerakan orang lain! Kemarilah dan perhatikan mereka baik-baik!" perintahku lagi.

Sang angin tak juga berhembus. Sebagai gantinya keheningan berkunjung, membekukan atmosfer di antara kami berdua. Sang kala pun bagai ikut berhenti berdetik, membuat ruang hampa di antara kami. Ruang hampa itu memang sudah eksis sejak dulu, dulu sekali. Namun diriku, dengan cahayaku yang redup selama bertahun-tahun selalu berusaha melelehkan ruang hampa itu. Hasilnya, ruang hampa yang dulu terasa panjang dan sempit, kini terasa dekat dan luas.

Tapi…

Sesak.

Ruang hampa ini lebih menyesakkan dari sebelumnya.

Kenapa?

"Tidak kelihatan," ujarnya.

"Kau mau menghindar, ya? Coba dilihat dulu!" balasku tanpa pikir panjang sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat, Nona."

.

Ah.

Langit malam yang hitam pekat tanpa satupun bintang yang bertahta di sana serasa menelan bulat-bulat seluruh tubuhku. Menjatuhkanku dalam keheningan dan kehampaan. Sosok sang angin terasa semakin menjauh dari tempatku berpijak. Kedua indera pengelihatanku menangkap kelopak matanya yang ia katupkan, kepalanya dimiringkan lima derajat. Ia serius.

Mataku terpaku pada dirinya, menjelajahi garis tubuhnya yang dibalut jas hitam. Kudapati sebuah tongkat di genggaman tangan kirinya. Tubuhku bergetar bagai terserang hawa dingin yang membekukan. Rasa sesak mulai memenuhi dadaku, lalu tercekat di tenggorokanku. Sakit, sakit sekali. Rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan mulai menjalar ke kepalaku. Wajahku memanas, kurasa pipiku memerah, genangan air juga mulai menghampiri pelupuk mataku.

Ah.

Betapa bodoh dan tak pekanya aku. Aku selama ini tak menyadarinya. Bukan hanya hari ini tongkat hitam itu berada di genggamannya, namun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu… tongkat itu… matamu… Kenapa aku bisa tak menyadarinya?

Kau… sudah tidak bisa berhembus lagi.

"Apa boleh buat," ujarku, "kemarikan tanganmu, dan aku akan memberimu bimbingan khusus!"

Kuulurkan tanganku, berharap kau menyambutnya.

Kau tahu? Eques—dan tentu saja dirimu—adalah kekuatanku, namun kalian hanyalah kekuatan eksternal yang menopangku dari luar. Sementara aku, berdiri dengan kekuatan internalku, mencoba stabil dengan bantuan kalian. Jika aku adalah Klorin, maka kalian adalah Natrium yang memberikan elektron kalian untuk membuatku stabil. Dan apakah kau tahu, Break? Natrium takkan menjadi garam jika tak ada Klorin.

_Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk saling menopang._

Karena itu, genggamlah tanganku.

Sekarang giliranku Break, giliranku untuk membuatmu terkejut, karena aku akan bersinar lebih terang dari sebelumnya tanpa bantuan angin sekalipun.

Kau pun menyambut uluran tanganku.

_Tak apa,pelan-pelan saja. Genggam tanganku dan aku akan menuntunmu sebagai cahaya di ufuk matamu._

—I'll Be Your Light © karin-mikkadhira—

—**Footnote: Break's POV—**

Liam, kupikir aku memang tipe pria yang paling tidak bisa melihat air mata. Dan Liam, kupikir gadis kecil ini akan membuatku mati kutu saat ia tahu aku tidak bisa melihat. Tapi nyatanya, gadis ini yang hampir membuatku menangis. Aku memang tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya saat ini, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan ia sedang tersenyum hangat padaku. Aku dapat melihat tangannya yang terulur padaku. Aku menyambutnya. Seakan menyambut cahaya kecil di ujung batas pengelihatanku. Kurasa dia bersinar begitu terang, Liam.

Aku kalah.

Tanpa kusadari Sharon telah berada di sampingku, menopangku. Kami saling menopang.

_Aah, sejak kapan kau menjadi gadis kuat seperti ini?_

Aku kalah.

Liam, Nyonya Rainsworth, kalian menang.

Ternyata cahaya Sharon lebih terang dari perkiraanku.

—I'll Be Your Light © karin-mikkadhira : OWARI—

**Buat penghuni fandom ini yang diganggu oleh saya:**

Sa-salam kenal.. ._. *nunduk*

Maaf, saya dengan seenaknya berkunjung ke rumah kalian dan mengotori rumah kalian dengan fic-abal-berdalih-canon ini ;_;

Maaf banget, saya seenaknya ;_; Tapi saya harap kalian mau memberikan respon positif terhadap kedatangan saya ;_;

Ini fic pertama saya di FPHI, tapi mungkin bukan yg terakhir, mohon dibaca dan dikomentari, dikritik, dan dikonkrit yaa, supaya saya bisa membuat fic lain untuk fandom ini (_ _)m *bows*

**Buat Pipit:**

**Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday pipiit~ :D**

Pipiit, maaf yaa, maaf banget, kado keduanya abal banget Nggak banget lah pokoknya Gagaal Tapi Karin harap pipit masih mau membaca, bahkan menyempatkan diri memberikan kritik/concrit :'(

Maaf banget yaa pit… Maaf juga buat keterlambatannya! DX

Tapi Karin tetep berdoa, semoga pipit kelak menghasilkan karya-karya yang spektakuler! Jangan berhenti berkarya ya pit~! ;D

Oh iya pit, hampir lupa, ini fic canon-setting pertama Karin, jadi Karin masih nggak tau pantas ato nggak ni fic disebut canon ._. Terus, genrenya, hehe, Karin bingung genrenya ._. Karin rasa drama, tapitapi, mohon masukan dari pipit juga! Arigatou~!

_With Love,_

_**karin-mikkadhira-**_

**[Karin Hanashi]-[Mikkadhira Aoi]**


End file.
